ZSF2/Taylor Jackson
Pending Points *'Minor:' 2 *'Moderate:' 5 *'Major:' 3 Condition *'Verified:' 09/25/2012 **'Wounds:' **'Hours:' 0+8/24 **'Stamina:' 11/11 ***Regen: 12/Day Point Logs *Moderate Point used to increase singing from +30 to +32 *Minor Point used to increase Japanese Culture from +1 to +4 *Moderate Point used to increase Music from +28 to +30 *Minor Point used to learn Capoeira at +6 *Major Point used to Learn Phobia Conditioning at +8 *Minor Point used to Learn Morale at +2 *Moderate Point used to raise Chemistry from +21 to +23 *Major Point used to raise Phobia Conditioning from +23 to +28 *Moderate Point used to raise Phobia Conditioning from +28 to +30 *Major point used to raise Animal Handling from +5 to +11 *1 Major and 2 Moderates used to increase Endurance from +12 to +22 *1 Major and 1 Moderate used to increase Agility from +10 to +17 Skills Attributes *'Strong Wit(^*):' +35(0/16) *'Endurance(++)' +25(4/12) *'Stamina(+):'+11(2/6) *'Freerunning(=):' +14(3/6) *'Teaching(+):' +20(3/9) *'Agility(+):' +25 (3/11) *'Athletics(+):' +10 (0/6) *'Willpower(++):' +18 (5/10) **'Morale(+):' +15 (0/8) ***'Phobia Conditioning Necrophobia(=):' +30 (0/11) Combat *'Firearms(*):' +20(3/11) *'One-Handed Weapons(*):' +10(0/8) *'Pistols(+):' +26 (0/11) Unarmed *'Capoeira(+):' +11 Leadership *'Skill Name:' +__ Constructive *'Sewing(+):' +15 *'Firearms(+):' +12 3/7 Knowledge *'Biochemistry(+):' +30 (0/13) *'Chemistry(++):' +30 (0/14) *'Japanese Culture(=):' +30 (0/12) *'Astronomy(+):' +10 *'Biology(++):' +30 (0/12) *'Anatomy(++):' +30 (0/13) *'Animal Handling(+):' +15 (1/8) Recreational *'Singing(+):' +50(3/19) *'Music(++):' +30(0/14) *'Dancing(+):' +21 *'Acting(+):' +14(1/7) Survival *'Scrounging(^++):' +23 0/11 Affinities *'Tatsuya Richards:' +5 *'Lauren Jackson:' +4 *'Kyle Jackson:' +4 *'Atomsk:' +2 *'Catherine 'Kit' Richards:' +4 *'Kaitlyn Waverton:' +1 Perks *'Performer Extraordinaire' Singing **Taylor is so good at singing that when she sings for someone or sings for a crowd any morale the crowd or person in question gains is improved. *'Adept(Knowledge)' Learning **Pick 1 Catagory of skills. You need 1 less success per point to upgrade skills of that catagory. *'Song of Calm' Music **Upon receiving damages from fear checks, Taylor can sing to herself or others to 'heal' those mental damages, aiding with recovery or the calmness of the person, or herself, in question. *'Dance of Power' Dance **Through the power and passion of dance, Taylor has learned to use the dances she knows as Unarmed Combat rather then just dance. Synergizes Dance with Unarmed Combat. *'Samurai Will' Japanese Culture **You look to your cultural studies as a source of willful inspiration. Add 1/2 culture to mental defense checks. *'Advanced Conditioning' Phobia Conditioning [Necrophobia] **You've become conditioned enough against the fear of your phobia that it doesn't scare you as much. Lowers your conditioned Phobia by 1 stage. *'Journeyman Chemist' Chemistry **You have mastered the basics of understanding Chemistry, allowing for you to know the ins and outs of Chemical Mixtures and how they effect certain things. Using this knowledge it allows you to make two knowledge checks a week rather then just one a week. *'Bio-Chem Analyst' Bio-Chemistry **You have become so good at Bio-Chemistry that you can deconstruct things to get to the base chemical easier. 1/3rd skill may be used to reduce the DC of checks meant to deconstruct things for base chemicals *'Dead-eye' Anatomy **You know human anatomy so well that you can make a Non-penalized called shot to any part of the body. Flaws *'Severe Necrophobia' **Fear of Death or Dead Things: DC 90+15X Morale check. And an "Attack" with a Lethality of 60, a Default Penalty of 20, and Running in fear at 1/3rd Lethality. *'Moderate Necrophobia' **Morale Check: DC 70+10X(X is how many successful checks made so far); 80 Lethality, -15 Default Penalty, Stunned at 1/4th Lethality, and run in fear at 3/4ths Lethality. ***Special Notes: Lowered from Severe with the Advanced Conditioning Perk. Items Weapons *'Adonis(*|Great):' Modified Colt M1911A1; 55/2/+15; 5/5 Mana -0 Recoil **'Magazines:' 3 **'Ammo:' 7/7 7/7 7/7 **'Attachment:' Extended Stock(Reduced Recoil) **'Attachment:' Built in Suppressor(Weapon is Suppressed) **'Attachment:' Pistol Scope, Decent(+); +7 Accuracy, +7 Range, -5 recoil, -5 weight ***'Recall:' This weapon can be called to the hand of it's owner(who ever holds posession with the weapon for at least 48 hours)at will for 2 Mana if within 5 feet(Speed 3) or 5 mana if within 1 mile(Speed 1). Armor *'Duet Bond Ring(++)': A silver band ring with detailed engravings of muscial notes and symbols, and a teadrop shaped milky quartz. **'Affinity Link': +5 Affinity with the wearer of 'Harmony Bond Bracelet *'Doctor's Coat of H4x (*+):' +15 Armor Bonus; (*)+12 Biology; +7 Anatomy; +7 Chemestry Consumables *'Pesticide(-)': .33 Units Bullets & Casings *'Casings ACP': 0 *'9mm Bullets(++)': 12 *'9mm Bullets(+):': 37 Books *'Medical Student's Guide to Anatomy and Physiology (++):' +5; 50 First Aid, 60 Anatomy, 60 Biology. Anatomy is the study of the structure and relationship between body parts. Physiology is the study of the function of body parts and the body as a whole. This book teaches you both in a nice fashion. Tools *'Tool Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Chemistry Equipment *'Full Face Gas Mask(++):' +7 LR, +30 Resistance to Gas/Smoke/ETC and reduces their effects by 5. *'Chemistry Kit(+):' +10 Chemistry Crafting *'Canteen(=):' 2 Quartz of Water (1.76/2 Units) Chemistry Ingredients *'Fire Works(=):' x0 *'Can of Beer(x3):' .1.94 *'Sulfur(--):' .00 Units *'Charcoal(--):' .03 Units *'Potassium Nitrate(--):' .03 Units *'Firework Casing(--):' x3 *'Firework Fuse(-):' x1 *'Fireworks Fuse(--):' x2 Quick Rolls Combat *'Adonis:' 1d100+63 *'Dodge:' 1d100+44 Magic Tools Other *'Phobia Roll Necrophobia': 1d100+73 History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Category:Characters